Perfect Match
by vampishjessica
Summary: may get bloody later
1. Chapter 1

"Lost souls" I paused and glared at my captor " cant be saved." I sat tyed in the darkness of the ship to a chair. He chuckled and puffed

on his cigarette "you" he paused turning to me and blowing smoke towards me "aren't lost, just confused." He looked away to check the

controls. "Toombs you asshole!" "Don't worry princess your going somewhere special" I snorted at his remark "one day merc, one day."

"Listen kitten, I am so frightened." "Atleast let me have my Ipod." "Dont worry after security check you'll get it." "Shall we play the guessing

game now?" "Fine, triple max, mostly men, two women, you will be the first in eight years." I look at him and smirk "Butcher Bay" he chuckled

"Your good" "I escaped before what exactly makes you think I won't again" I spat. " Lady your the biggest payday since Riddick, and Jhons took

care of that one." I chuckled "Poor baby." This caused him to cuss, murmor, and then backhand me. "Pig!" I yelled spitting out blood " didn't

your mom tell you not to hit a woman, oh wait, I remember now, you were raised in a barn." "Listen bitch we have a fifty day cyro." "So?" "So,

come on" He grabded me and draged me to one of the cyro lockers. Before my eyes closed Toombs whispered into me ear "Riddicks gonna

find you interesting."

I bet your wondering how I got into this situation. I am an assasin trained, ex-company official. I am trained in many weapons, well okay all of

them. I am also addicted to adrenaline rushes, like free rock climbing, smow boarding,etc. I am no longer civilized, five months after quitting my

job for company I was murdered by one of them. It's kinda like a catwoman thing I guess. Killed a few people, okay maybe more than a few.

I woke up Toombs patting my face. "You must have been tired, usually you don't fall asleep." "Just preparing" He unhooked me and then

rehooked me. "Glad you thought ahead." He grabded his gun belt and turned back to where i was standing. "Do you want to wear something

else, a black body suit that hugs your six foot frame probably isnt the best idea." "Im surprised, you didnt mention my shoes" He snorted

"Sarcasim, Lets get paid so I can replace my crew" We made our way through the doors. "Hey, dont blame me, your crew was sucky" I smiled.

"Your cat like ass should get fixed here." "Don't blame me, sorry for the broken record, but not having night vision, was our fault." He handed me

over to the guards and they unhooked my cuffs, of course only to go back into cuffs. "How you do it without a shine jo, I"ll never know"


	2. big hello and fuck you

The guards laughed when they saw me. "What happened Jane you miss us?" I laughed and starred at him "Come by my cell later, and I'll show you just how much I miss you." "Love ya too princess." "Nice to know that I am not the only special one your life" Toombs mumbled in my ear, and then handed me over. I was escorted by a ten man crew to my cell. When we came to a widen bridge that attached the two sides of the prison, I struck. I ignored the cat calls and jumped in the air shifting the cuffs under my feet and to the front of my body. When I landed I took one of the guards guns shooting four dead , before it ran out of plasma bullets. I ducked one guards gun and hit his arm causing him to drop it. I grabbed him with his back to me as the other guards shot at me, only hitting him. When I heard them out of ammo I dropped him and heard the shock sticks come out. One guard ran forward and I grabbed the stick unmoving and shocked him into a seizure. When he stopped he was dead and the other four looked at him then came forward. I high kicked one causing his neck to break. Before I could hurt anyone else, I got shocked in my neck full blast and fainted. Two were forced to drag me to my cell. I woke and rubbed the back of my neck. "Big hello for little old me" I mumbled as my cell door opened. " Hey Jane wondered why we were on lock down yesterday, but then I saw you" Charles chuckled as I stood up. "I'm hungry" I reached into my sports bra and pulled out my I pod. I put it into my back pocket and brought the earphones so they ran up my back and over my shoulders. I looked at Charles "Lets go eat" When we entered the Mess lets just say they didn't realize who I was. The guards watched as tmy figure dressed all in black sauntered out of the darkness. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" one provoked. I was surrounded by idiots, obviously my blood drenched body wasn't a good enough warning. I smiled devilishly and my voice deepened "Hello gentlemen how are we going to do this the easy or the hard way?" My eyes scanned the room and saw two glowing orbs in the blackened corner. I turned on my I pod as one man stepped forward and said " I guess we'll take the hard way. " "Fine" I said turning my head to the largest guy who was coming forward. "Aw, How cute the alpha male" He swung and I caught his fist and twisted it, breaking his wrist. He fell to the ground, and then tree guys came forward. I brought up my foot kicking him in the face, and causing his nose to go into his brain dying instantly. I stepped back and slammed the two guys into each other knocking them out. Before any of the other losers could get what they deserved I was clubbed in the back of the head. I woke up in the dark, well… kind of. I heard chuckling and then a deep rumbling voice "Your brave, kid." I snorted "Hello Riddick", I sat up and starred in at him. "I'm nineteen, little boy." He chuckled and got off his cot. " You have no idea who you are fucking with." I got off my cot and looked him straight into his goggled face. "Six foot two, two hundred and thirty pounds, from the sound of it you have three shivs, and one in the making. He stopped chuckling " oh yeah" I looked him over once more "Your black cargo and tank are dirty, you see Riddick I see you perfectly well" I smirked. He took off his goggles and starred at me. I knocked on the door "hey, when do I get out of here, you assholes." Just then I was grabbed by the neck and thrown down on the ground. I sighed "What the fuck now?" He growled and started to sniff my hair "mine." I put one of my legs between his and flipped him over my head ending up on top of him. I laughed "That hair smelling thing I hope it doesn't become an obsession." The door opened and the guard looked at us and laughed. "I can come back later Jane, if you two want to be alone." I laughed "very funny" I looked at him and whispered in his ear "nice eyes." I got off of him and sauntered to the door. "By the way Riddick, Fuck you"


End file.
